1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices used for instructing and improving the swinging of a sports implement, specifically to an apparatus primarily for instructing and improving the proficiency of swinging a golf club which comprises a telescopic arm link shaft connected on its opposed ends between a flexible arm attachment member (also referred to herein as an armband) that becomes secured to the golfer's upper arm (above the elbow) and a grip attachment member that is placed into contact with, and engages, the golf club grip during a golf swing. However, this invention can also be effectively used to instruct and improve the efficiency of swinging a variety of other sports implements that are employed with a swinging motion similar to that of a golf club as a part of their use. Thus, for thoroughness and conciseness without undue confusion, and further without any intention of limitation, the following description of the present invention will primarily be directed to the golf club application. The grip attachment member attached to one end of the telescopic arm link shaft may be temporarily held by the golfer's hands against the golf club grip, or instead it may be permanently or detachably secured to the grip of a golf club used primarily for training purposes via one or more clamping devices or other fasteners. A non-slip surface texture on the curved surface of the grip attachment member intended for engagement with the outside surface of the golf club grip can be optionally used to provide a high-friction interface that enhances a secure connection between the golf club grip and the present invention while a golf club swing is practiced. The flexible arm attachment member, which is also referred to herein as an armband, is employed to secure the upper end of the telescopic arm link shaft to one arm of the golfer above the elbow, and it comprises an upper arm connector with a bearing that in combination with a diagonally-extending upper arm pivot, as well as the free sliding and rotational movement of the inner arm link tube within the outer arm link tube, allows for a 360-degree swiveling motion of the armband above and around the upper end of the telescopic arm link shaft. For right-handed golfers, the arm attachment member is secured to the left arm, while right arm attachment is needed for left-handed golfers. In the following description most reference is made to right-handed golfers for brevity and to avoid confusion, however, doing so should not be misconstrued as an intentional limitation. Further, the grip attachment member is pivotally connected to the lower end of the telescopic arm link shaft via a grip attachment pivot member and a curved extension. The grip attachment member is arcuately configured for use close against the curved outer surface of a golf club grip, with the grip attachment pivot member being placed at a point on the grip attachment member that consequently establishes an angle between the golfer's connected arm and the shaft of the golf club held by the golfer when the grip attachment member becomes positioned between the golfer's hands and the golf club grip. Then, throughout a golf swing, the present invention will permit angle and rotational changes in the lower portion of the golfer's connected arm (below the elbow), while it simultaneously maintains absolute alignment of the both the golfer's upper and lower arms to the golf club. Freely sliding and rotational movement of the telescopic arm link shaft's inner arm link tube within its outer arm link tube also facilitates a smooth transition for the angle and rotational changes in the golfer's lower arm needed during a golf swing. Thus, the present invention conditions the golfer's arms, wrists, and hands to the proper movements, rhythm, and timing of a quality golf swing. This type of practice and conditioning can be accomplished with or without a golf ball. Other applications, although not limited thereto, are swinging instruction and conditioning relating to baseball, softball, hockey, lacrosse, and the like, which require a player to swing a bat, stick, or other sports implement during at least a portion of the game play, and speed and strength training when a weight is associated with the sports implement or the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research reveals endless creations to improve the golf swing. These include light sensors, computerized analysis, weighted shafts, off-set shafts, visualization, and double bent shafts. The above creations incorporate very few of the advantages of the present swing trainer invention. Although a few such creations do include a sleeve or armband attached to the arm of a golfer, none also includes a swivel attachment to the golfer's upper arm (above the elbow) and a pivoting structure attached to the grip end of a club held by the golfer, or the freely sliding and rotational movement of an inner arm link tube within an outer arm link tube, whereby as a result of the engagement of the device with a golfer's arm and a golf club grip, absolute alignment of the golfer's upper and lower arms to the golf club held in the golfer's hands is maintained throughout the golf swing.
The invention thought to be the closest to the present invention is that disclosed in U.S. published patent application 2005/0202896 to Burke. The Burke invention includes an armband attached to the top end of a resilient cord that is stretched between the armband and a position on a golf club shaft below the grip determined according to the stature and/or skill level of the golfer. As the golfer moves the club back and forth in either a short or full swing, the stretch in the cord is maintained. However, the structure and function of the present invention are different from that attributable to Burke. Instead of the resilient cord used in the Burke invention, the present invention has a telescopic arm link shaft comprising an inner arm link tube and an outer arm link tube that freely slide and rotate relative to one another during a golf swing, and a pivoting connection between the outer arm link tube and the golf club grip attachment member. Further, even though the resilient cord of Burke at least initially indicates desirable alignment of a golfer's arm to a golf club, due to the flexibility and stretching that occurs in the cord during a golf club swing, the Burke invention is not able to lock in and maintain an absolute alignment of the golfer's arm to the golf club throughout the golf swing, as occurs with the present invention golf swing trainer. No other golf swing training device is known that functions in the same manner or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.